


The loving, the hurting, the healing.

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Series: sad baby lou [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Headspace, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, Leaving Home, M/M, Mean Harry, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Punishment, Sad Liam, Sad Louis, Self-Hatred, Spanking, biased liam, liam favourites harry, new baby harry, out of headspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: "You know I have to punish you,  or else I would be really unfair to harry" liam sighed as he stood up.  Louis anger grew larger and larger with every millisecond.  "You know who you're being very unfair now to?  Me.  You can trust harry without battling an eyelash but when it comes to me, you didn't even bother to get both sides of the situation!" Louis screamed,  causing liam to freeze and his eyes widen in shock."You know the whole world can tell that you love your new baby more,  and you know what,  I'm not gonna stop you from loving your dear Harold,  maybe you could give him some of my toys,  but who am I kidding?  That boy wouldn't take anything that isn't brand spanking new." Louis sighed as he walked out the room,  getting some of his clothes,  his phone, wallet and important things."Louis!  Where are you going?!" Liam rushed out,  his eyes held worry and regret.  "Where I'm going won't be any of your business anymore,  and you know I'm so so glad that I got out of my headspace because you know 4 year old louis would just take his punishment and cry himself to sleep alone!"





	1. the loving

Louis-4  
Harry-6 (newer to the household)

louis sat in his highchair as he waited for his daddy for his food, but all he could see was his daddy playing with his new older brother, harry. although harry headspace was older, he was newer and liam wants to make him feel as welcomed as possible.

louis tummy grumbled as he waited for his daddy to finish feeding harry, who was at the living room because he "wanted to watch tv". if it was louis, he would've gotten a stern no, but because harry was new, liam gave in.

louis tried to comfort himself, telling himself that daddy was just busy with the new baby, and that he didn't forget about him whatsoever. daddy was just busy with harry.

but louis waited and waited until harry was done with his lunch, which mainly consists of 2 sandwiches, apple juice and some grapes. but harry didn't like grapes, so he put up a big fuss when liam fed him some, but daddy didn't punish him like what he would do if louis did it. instead, daddy just kindly told harry that grapes are amazing and healthy.

louis felt like it was a week before harry finally finished with his food, and liam needed to go back to the kitchen. liam's eyes soften as he sees louis still on his highchair, totally forgetting about his baby. liam rushed to louis' side, quickly giving him some mashed bananas to fill his stomach.

louis didn't feel full, but he said he was because he knew daddy didn't prepare anymore food for him.  
~

The next day wasn't much different, all the attention had drifted to harry now, and louis was just left behind. "dada, colour with me?" louis asked sweetly, liam smiled and nod, preparing paper and crayon for his boy. they coloured for a little, until harry wanted to liam to play blocks with him, and all the attention is back to harry.  
~

"daddy, how to you sp'ell daddy's last nwame? " louis asked, with his big blue eyes. Liam glanced to see louis' drawing of him and liam together, and a possible space for harry.

"thats such a cute drawing ,lou! it's spelled as P, do you remember how to write a P?" liam cooed as louis nodded and proceeded to correctly write the alphabet. "my smart boy" he praised and louis giggled, enjoying the attention he's getting. "next is an A" liam continued as louis wrote a big A on his paper, louis grinned as liam kissed him on his forehead. louis loved the attention he was getting, its been a while since he's gotten this much attention from his beloved daddy.

and as if on cue, harry called to ask liam about his books. "I'll be right back, kiddo" liam said as he went out the room to help harry with his big boy books.

louis patiently waited for liam to come back, lying his ear on the door just to see if daddy was gonna come back soon, but he was met with giggles and laughter, and he could hear his daddy's voice reading to harry, and louis knew that his daddy wasn't gonna come back and help him anymore.

the smaller boy felt devasted, knowing that his daddy isn't gonna love him the same when harry was there. he looked at the piece of paper, PA, and louis tried to wreck his brain to think of how to spell his daddy's last name. he sounded it out, he was smart! his daddy said that earlier! he tried to figure out what his daddy's last name was spelled as and he finally just finished it with IN. That was how it was spelled, right? louis thought. he quickly ran out of the room to show his daddy his proud work, it was of him and daddy! and their names were scribbled down at the bottom.

louis entered harry's room, and when he pulled open the door, an unexpected harsh push was felt and louis was knocked over by the big wooden door. he heard his daddy talking, but it wasn't to harry, and soon he saw daddy walking out and to his office, still speaking on the phone.

louis frowned as he looked inside, harry was playing puzzles now, maybe talking to harry wouldn't hurt! louis entered the room, greeting harry and showing him his masterpiece, but upon walking, louis accidentally kicked a puzzle piece that travelled all the way down the cupboard..

"That was my last piece!" Harry yelled at louis furiously. "I-i.." the boy was at lost of words , he didn't know what to do or say. Harry stood up and stomped his feet, louis stood still, his face was drained and pale from how frightened he was. before louis could utter a word, harry had roughly pushed him down to the carpet floor, and louis landed directly on his wrist when trying to catch himself.

"you ruined the whole puzzle!"the elder screamed, as he took a look at the drawing beside the boy, "and thats not how you spell daddy's last name you useless baby!" he spat. louis felt tears sprung, threatening to flow out. he wasn't useless, was he? his daddy said he was smart! but he didn't even spell his daddy's last name right! louis felt another kick to his leg, "get out of my room! and take your stupid drawing with you!" harry yelled as he took the drawing and ripped it to half, throwing the two broken pieces back at the smaller boy.

louis sobbed as he picked up the paper and ran back to his room, he was just useless and dumb! no wonder his daddy didn't love him anymore. that day, louis hid under his blanket, crying as he pretended to be asleep, not like it mattered anyway because his daddy didn't come and check on his like he would always do.  
~

for the next week, louis got being useless and dumb stuck in his head, and liam spending more time with harry wasn't helping with his current mindset. louis decided he needed to study, because he was dumb and he wanted to be smart for his daddy!

louis would pick out his books, but it was all filled with pictures instead of words for him to learn, like harrys. he conteplated going to harry for his books, but he rather not enter his room anymore. so he did what everyone would do, he went into daddy's office!

daddy's office was filled with books and they were all really high, and even daddy needs a ladder for it! louis ran into his daddy's office, looking up at the books and choosing a book. a dark red book caught his eye, but it was all the way at the very top! but louis was determined! if he gave up so easily, that would make him a loser! and louis wasn't a loser!

the small boy gripped onto the ladder and began climbing it. he could already feel the strain in his wrist since he hasn't fully recovered.

"LOUIS TOMLINSON" louis heard a loud scream, startled, he lost his grip and fell down the tall ladder, landing on his back. as he laid there, he could see his daddy standing behind him, looking angry and frustrated, but to louis, his vision was blurry and everything was going around and round.

"I'm greatly disappointed in you, louis!" liam reprimanded the dizzy boy, not even bothering to help him up. "you know very well that you can't enter my off-" but before he could finish, Louis blacked out. 

The next time he woke up was in bed, a distress liam by his side, but this time, he was out of his head space. "lou! thank god you're awake, i'm so sorry i-" liam was interrupted by a loud coughing from Harry outside, causing him to rush out and promised to be right back. 

louis blinked, unable to comprehend anything but liam just left, again.

The next few days were odd for louis, considering that he's been forcing himself back into his headspace but he just can't, and even as a proper adult, he can't help but feel that his heart is aching whenever liam forgets about him.  
~

After another week, louis knew it was enough, he was being put down by harry continuously as he forced himself into a headspace, failing. not only that, liam was ignoring him more than ever, and Louis felt a sense of relief that he was out of his headspace, or else he wouldn't know how to handle it as little as he was. Louis smiled , getting out of bed. "Li?" He calls out, maybe it was time for him to leave. "Liam?" Louis yelled down the hallway. 

But no one answered. 

Sighing, he decided to go to each room to check where his 'daddy' was, but when he heard giggles at Harry's room, he couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Daddy! Do you love me more than daddy loves louis?" Harry asked. 

Curious, louis went a little closer.

"Daddy loves both of you equally, haz" liam replied, causing louis to smile. 

"But Louis is so naughty! Hazza's a good boy"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows, what on earth of harry talking about?

"Naughty? How is loubear naughty?"

"He went into my room and he saw me doing a puzzle and he went to kick he last piece daddy! And then he went to daddy's office without your permission! He bad baby" harry explained, causing louis heart to beat faster and faster. 

If liam believed harry and whatever he said, he knew that there would be no point of a relationship with liam. 

They didn't have the trust and love they once had for each other. 

But the next thing he knew, liam was out of the room and as soon as he laid his eyes on the smaller boy, his eyes grew stern and angry. "My room. Now" he ordered, causing louis spine to shiver. 

He scurried off to the olders room, knowing the older chose to believe the new baby. 

"Harry told me some things and I can't help but to say I'm very disappointed in you, louis. I thought I could trust you to be more well behaved, seeing that Harry's new here." Liam explained, and as a 23 year old mindset, Louis grew angrier and angrier with every ticking second. 

"You know I have to punish you, or else I would be really unfair to harry" liam sighed as he stood up. Louis anger grew larger and larger with every millisecond. "You know who you're being very unfair now to? Me. You can trust harry without battling an eyelash but when it comes to me, you didn't even bother to get both sides of the situation!" Louis screamed, causing liam to freeze and his eyes widen in shock. 

"You know the whole world can tell that you love your new baby more, and you know what, I'm not gonna stop you from loving your dear Harold, maybe you could give him some of my toys, but who am I kidding? That boy wouldn't take anything that isn't brand spanking new." Louis sighed as he walked out the room, getting some of his clothes, his phone, wallet and important things. 

"Louis! Where are you going?!" Liam rushed out, his eyes held worry and regret. "Where I'm going won't be any of your business anymore, and you know I'm so so glad that I got out of my headspace because you know 4 year old louis would just take his punishment and cry himself to sleep alone!"

Liam opened his mouth and he didn't say a word, he knew that he was in deep shit because it was the first time in any fight where louis wanted to leave. "I-i" liam stuttered, realizing how bad he was treating Louis. 

But louis didn't put up yo sympathetise, he simply left the room and he was out of the house in seconds, calling a cab to come. 

Liam stood there in shock, his baby just left. His baby just left. 

He just left and liam knew it was his fault that he left. He quickly went to find his phone, shuffling through his drawers and cupboards, but got frustrated when he couldn't find it. 

"Daddy?" Harry peaked out of his room. "Where's loulou?"

"H-he left, baby, d-daddy's gonna find him" Liam stuttered, finally finding his phone. "Daddy's gonna call Ni-Ni to come and play, yeah. But i need you to be good for me and stay in the playroom until he comes, okay baby?" Liam instructed, quickly grabbing his things and dialling for Niall. Harry nodded at his daddy, and continued to play blocks.

Liam quickly explained the situation to Niall, who quickly agreed to babysitting Harry. 

While Liam rush into his car and drove without a final destination, Louis was sat in the car to find Zayn. Zayn was one of his babysitters before, but he had to move to Bradford while Liam lived in London, so Zayn couldn't babysit him anymore. But as Zayn left, he dropped Louis his phone number to tell him that he could count on him when anything happens, this was one of those times.

He dropped Zayn a text, asking him if it was alright for him to come over, resulting in several worried texts from the ex-babysitter. Louis explained the situation, how Liam got a new baby and neglected him. Zayn heart shattered at Louis' words, agreeing and telling him his address. Louis smiled, at least someone still loved him...


	2. the hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "did he feed you, loubear?" zayn said quietly, noticing how light louis became. Did harry really forget to feed louis?
> 
> "banana." louis stated, "forgwot to mwake lunch forr lou." 
> 
> Zayn heart ached, "but that doesn't make loubear dumb or useless, does it?" 
> 
> "cwouldnt spell liam's lwast name" louis replies. "stwupid baby" louis hit himself in the head, harshly.   
> -  
> Or louis moved to live with Zayn for the time being, Zayn gets to find out more about louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I decided to add a chapter after a year?? bc it was originally a finished story but meeep

When Louis finally reached zayn's home, he was welcomed with a warm hug and some milk to sooth him. Zayn didn't ask much but only held the smaller boy tightly as he fed the boy through a baby bottle until he felt like letting go. Louis cuddled into his ex-babysitters chest, not sure how long it had been since he felt so much love and warmth from someone. 

"Alright. I know you don't want to do this but, first you're gonna call Liam to tell him you're alright." Zayn said sternly, resulting to a whimper from louis. 

"N-no!" Louis protested. "He d-doesn't love me anymore." 

"Louis." Zayn began, but Louis screamed and kicked and threw a big tantrum. Zayn sighed, holding louis by his waist and carrying him to the living room, where the Bradford boy held the fussy boy in one hand and grabbed another chair with the other. 

Louis cried and buried his head into zayn's chest while zayn set the chair up in the corner and placed the sobbing boy in it. 

When Louis realised where he was, he whimpered in shame. He's only been in zaynie's house for less than 20 minutes and he's already ended up in the naughty corner! 

Zayn stood in front of the boy was his sobs quieten and he became calmer, not daring to look up at the dominant. 

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Zayn asked sternly, earning a gentle nod from louis. "Good boy" zayn praised as he kissed the back of his head, louis could feel the blush coming up and flutters everywhere. He never got praises anymore. 

"Now, I know you've been slipping into a headspace since you came, can you tell me how old are you now?" Zayn asked.

Louis took abit of time to think and answer, but zayn just waited patiently. "I'm urm 9, da-zaynie" louis replies, and zayn nod in acknowledgement.

"Your colour now?" Zayn asked, "green"  
"Good boy."

"Now I am going to call Liam, and you are going to tell him that you're safe and in my home. whether you want to go back or stay here, it's your choice but you must tell him you're okay. Understood?" Zayn instructed sternly. "B-bu-ut"

"No buts. unless you want yours to be spanked , if not you are going to call him and tell him you're okay." Louis listened, not wanting to get spanked by Zaynie, his hands stings, louis would know. Moreover, zayn wasn't the type to spanked you for every mistake, only the dire mistakes louis has made has caused him a spanking by zayn.

"Loubear, you understand why I'm making you do this?" Zaynie asked gently. "Because you want Liam to know I'm safe and that I'm not injured" Louis replied. "And so he wouldn't report to the police and make it a big problem" Louis said stubbornly. 

Zayn sighed but accepted the answer, knowing how angry louis felt . 

The phone dialed and dialed , it was on speaker so both zayn and Louis could hear and talk. Finally, after the third ring, a frantic Liam picked up. "Zayn?! Zayn! Is Louis with you?" He rushed out his words. 

"Hi li, yes, louis is with me. And hes going to tell you somethings , isn't that right lou?" Zayn said. 

"Liam." Louis began, meanwhile Liam parked his car at one side, and he was glad he did because at the sound of Louis calling him Liam instead of daddy already broke his heart. 

"Yes baby. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to neglect you I promise. I never meant to do that, you know I love you right loubear? I love you so much please don't leave." Liam begged, wanting his boy back. 

Louis just stayed silent and crawled into Zayn's lap as he waited for Liam to finish.

"I've just called to say that I'm safe, and that I'll be with zaynie until I can find my own place, I hope but yeah go back home to harry and take care of him." Louis said the last part faster than intended.

"Lou baby , I don't love harry more than you please." Liam begged. 

"Just go back and take care of harry, goodbye" Louis said, before immediately hanging up, earning a glance of disapproval from zayn but nonetheless , a praise. 

"I think, we should go grocery shopping. Get you all your milk and diapers and food and everything, yeah?" Zayn carried the boy, finally noticing how light he became since he left. 

"No! Lou big boy! No diapers!" Louis stomped but immediately stop when he felt a harsh smack to his bum. "You want to continue doing that?" Zayn scolded, which resulted in a whimpering louis shaking his head and burying it in his shoulder. 

"No zaynie, lou sorry" Louis spoke, letting zayn kiss him. 

"How old are you now baby boy?"

"'m 24!!" Louis squealed , clapping his hands together.

Zayn chuckled as he brought the excited boy to the car and let him settle down.

"Hmm I supposed 24 year olds don't need stuffies huh?" Zayn teased, holding a small snowman stuffy he has in his car. Louis eyes widen and made grabby hands for it, desperately wanting to hold the stuffy.

"Zaynie!!" Louis whined , trying to hold the stuffy. Zayn chuckled before giving the boy the toy and went to the drivers seat to drive to the mall.

When they reached the mall, zayn held louis up with on arm as he bounced the boy on his hips. 

"'ere we goin' , zaynie?" louis asked with wide blue eyes staring up at the Bradford man. "we're gonna get loubear some diapers and fuzzy clothes to wear" zayn cooed.

"how old are you now, loubear?" Zayn asked, placing a kiss down on louis cheer. 

louis giggled at the kiss, happily throwing is arms around zayn and laughed hysterically. 

"3" he giggled, "loubear 3!" 

zayn smiled, "alright. thank you loubear, you're such a good boy." 

louis froze, looking up at zayn with his wide blue eyes. 

zayn noticed how stiff louis became in his arms, eyes laced with concern as he turn to louis. 

"what's wrong baby boy?" zayn asked, concern

"loubear good?" the younger asked, fumbling with his stuffy. 

"of course loubear is good! the best boy. aren't you?" zayn cooed, smiling at the boy. 

"loubear useless'" louis spat. "d'umb" 

zayn eyes widened, "no lou, you're not useless, and neither are you dumb!" he addressed, "who told you that?"

louis fumbled with the snowman toy, not daring to make eye contact with zayn. 

"loubear." zayn comforted, "mind telling me, who told loubear all those mean words?" 

louis looked up at zayn, and tilted his head cutely, thinking if he should tell zaynie. but he let his head fall and shook his head. 

"why not baby," zayn stopped at one corner, trying to talk to the younger kid. "you can trust zaynie, I promise."

louis looked up at him again, being bounced. "promwise?" louis asked, showing his pinky to zayn. "Promise" zayn smiled, pinky-promising louis. 

"'arry." louis said, letting his face crash into zayn's neck. 

"Harry told you all those mean words?" zayn asked, comforting the small boy. "did you tell daddy?"

"Liam." Louis protested, unhappy with letting his ex-daddy getting such a high and respected term. 

zayn sighed, but nod nonetheless, "did you tell Liam?" 

louis shook his head, "won't believe me." zayn raised an eyebrow. "loved 'arry more becwause he was better" 

"better at what?" zayn was curious. what did harry do? did Liam know all about this?

"everything. loved him more." louis mumbled, holding his stuffy, which he was told was named olaf, close to him. 

"why would you say that, loubear? Liam loved both of you equally." 

"No!" Louis screamed, earning stares from other people. Zayn shushed him quietly, emphasising him on his situation. 

"Da-Liam". Louis sneered, "forgot to feed loubear. left hangin' in kwitchen but 'arry watchin' tv owtside" 

zayn eyes softened even more, harry never let louis eat while watching tv. 

"did he feed you, loubear?" zayn said quietly, noticing how light louis became. Did harry really forget to feed louis?

"banana." louis stated, "forgwot to mwake lunch forr lou." 

Zayn heart ached, "but that doesn't make loubear dumb or useless, does it?" 

"cwouldnt spell liam's lwast name" louis replies. "stwupid baby" louis hit himself in the head, harshly. 

zayn eyes widened as he gripped onto louis' small wrist. "don't hit yourself." he said as stern as possible, even though it didn't really work . Zayn's heart was heavy, louis thought he was stupid, he even hit himself! 

how long had this been going on?

grabbing his wrist, Louis let out a yelp. "zaynie hurts!" he screamed, zayn immediately let go, as he examined the wrist. it was an old injury, almost like it's sprained. 

"What happened to your wrist baby?" Zayn asked, cooing at the boy. 

"louis fwell" louis decided to say, afraid he would be punished again. 

"on his own?" zayn perked. 

louis eyes brimmed with tears, "'arry pushed" He mumbled. 

"what did Liam do?" 

"dwont know." 

zayn sighed, shushing the boy as he seemed like he was about to cry. "dwont wanna twalk anymore" louis slurred , resting on the older's chest. 

"a-alright love." zayn stuttered, thinking through what louis went through. 

"zaynie sad!" louis noticed immediately, peeking his head up and landing a kiss on zayn's cheek. "pwease don't be sad!" louis whined. 

if zayn was sad, it would mean that louis caused it! louis thought. what a dumb baby! 

"zaynie isn't sad, loubear" Zayn let out a fake chuckle. "zaynie is gonna get you diapers and milk , would you like that?" 

louis nodded happily, gripping zayn's neck tighter. 

when they reached the store, louis perked up at many different items on the aisle, but many of them were rejected with a stern "no." from zayn. 

"But!" Louis protested, earning a warning glare from zayn. "O-okay, loubear no need fork" He says cutely as he put down the metal fork back down. 

zayn nodded, kissing the boy's cheek. "Good boy." He praised again and again, wanting to let louis know how good he was. 

louis eyes widened as he grabbed the spoon. "loubear needs spoon!" He exclaimed excitedly as Zayn sighed, although being gushed happily inside.   
~  
The shopping trip ended an eternity later, with louis getting a spoon, a penguin stuffy for Olaf and a bunch of necessities which zayn carried with one hand. 

"zaynie strong." louis commented as they walked out of the mall, zayn obviously struggling with louis' weight as long as all the necessities.

when they finally reached the car, he quickly settled louis down in the seat and plopped everything in the back. 

louis yawned as he hugged Olaf and Holly, smiling as he drift into sleep, it's been so long since he felt this warm feeling in his heart. 

Zayn chuckled as he enter the car and sees louis fast asleep, knowing the boy was probably tired. 

zayn sighed, he would tell louis fell deeper and deeper into his headspace, and he read on how neglected babies would fall into a younger subspace when they feel safe again. 

but zayn took a deep breath and went back home.  
~  
Meanwhile, Liam went back home to see harry playing with Niall, screaming as harry say his daddy come home. 

"Daddy!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the dominant man by his waist. "NiNi playing blocks with me, wanna join?"

Liam gave Harry a small smile, denying his offer as he went to sit down and slump down on his sofa, thinking on what to do with louis' situation. 

He never meant to neglect louis! He swore, he never noticed how much more he treated Harry either. Liam sat on his sofa, recalling all those times where he just forgot to make lunch for louis, and Louis had to settle for something simpler and lighter. 

he winced as he remembered ignoring louis' cries for his daddy because he was so busy with harry. 

grimaced at the time where he left louis alone in his crib for the whole day as he took Harry to see a doctor, letting louis starved until they came back. 

regretful, he began to remember all of louis' words, louis was out of his headspace. How did he not notice? Liam stood up and walked towards louis' room, heart aching as the sounds of louis' were none existent. 

He was met into an empty room. 

Liam looked around, noticing the rummaged books before recalling the time where louis fell while trying to retrieve one of liam's books, cringing as he remembered not even comforting the boy one bit as he fell over. 

but why was louis suddenly so interested in reading books? 

he looked through his drawings, the ones kept messily on the table. He noticed how louis drawings went from happy louis with his daddy, to adding Harry inside, to Liam and harry only? And louis was at the side. The next drawing was louis, just by himself as he looked at a book. 

Liam was confused, and hurt, but mostly confused. what was on his baby's mind? Would he ever get him back? 

Liam sighed as he rummage through more things.

~

zayn reached home and settle louis down on the sofa along with his apparent two favourite stuffies and his spoon. zayn smiled as louis slurred in his sleep, accepting the blanket covered by zayn and curled up against it. 

zayn smiled, rushing to put back all the things he needed into the cabinet. he sighed tiredly as he sat next to the sleeping body, brushing and playing with his hair before gradually falling asleep as well. 

~  
Both of them woke up to the sound of zayn's ear piercing phone. 

"hello?" He grumbled, trying to get louis back to sleep again as he ran his fingers through the caramel haired boy. 

"zayn." Liam spoke desperately, voice sounding strained. "Mhmmm" he mumbled, sleepily.

Louis whined in his sleep, earning a soft hush from zayn.  
"Can I speak to him?" Liam said, voice quivering unnoticeably. 

"He's sleeping, Li" zayn said quietly, turning to louis to see that he went back to peaceful sleep. 

"I-oh o-okay. How is he there?" Liam tried to know more about louis. 

"He's great, really well behaved, seems happier too." Zayn mumbled, still slightly angry at the way Liam had treated Louis. "Told me some stuff though." 

Liam eyes widened, "like what?" 

"hm, did you notice how skinny he became?" Zayn asked, eyes quirked and eyebrows raised. "I-I" Liam stuttered, tongue tied. 

"I gave him a bottle, the minute he came in. he finished it down in no time." Zayn continued, not allowing Liam to speak. 

"How have you been treating him lately?" Zayn sneered as Liam cried. 

"I-I know I f-fucked up! but I love him zayn!" Liam cried. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"His sprained wrist, did you know about that?" Zayn grumbled.

Liam heart broke. "N-no" he let out. What kind of daddy was he? He didn't even realised his baby was hurt, did he get it when he fell off the ladder? 

"He told me he fell. But I'm still gonna check his body, if I find anymore bruises or injuries, Liam," zayn took a deep breath, "I won't let you off."

Liam cried, nodding despite knowing Zayn can't see him. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Zayn sighed, "take good care of harry, Li." His voice softened, "if lou wants to go back, I'll bring him back, yeah? But I'm gonna check on him regularly."

Liam let out a grateful cry, "thank you zayn, please." 

Zayn mumbled an okay before exchanging their goodbyes and hanging the phone up. 

He sighed, looking at louis.

He really needed to check for more bruises and injuries.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/Instagram : @burguetteee_  
> Please pretend you don’t know anything if you know me irl


End file.
